Can't Be Friends
by XamayalakeX
Summary: She was staring at me with a startled look on her face. Before I could explain that it was a mistake, she backed away and ran to her class. Wow, I really ruined this day.
1. Chapter 1

Beck's POV  
>I knocked on Tori's door, and waited for an answer. It was Jade's birthday tomorrow, and I had no idea what to get her. She can be a real mystery sometimes. <p>

The door opened, and Tori stood there with a smile on her face. "Hey Beck," she said, gesturing me to come in. I walked in and sat on her couch. 

"What're you doing here," she asked, sitting next to me. 

"Well, it's Jade's birthday tomorrow, and I don't know what to get her," I replied, bringing the thought of her gift back to my mind. 

"Aw, that's so sweet," she said. 

"Do you know what I should do," I asked. 

She thought for a little bit, and then said, "You should definitely get her scissors."  
>Okay, this just got weird.<p>

"Scissors," I asked, raising my eyebrows. 

She put on a guilty smile and said, "Yeah, she loves cutting things, so why not?" 

"Okay, just spill it." 

"Well, Jade was by my locker the other day, so I asked her what she was doing. She said nothing and walked away. I checked my locker and my tote bag was literally in shreds. So I took her scissors and broke them. Then she almost killed me." 

I laughed a little, and then said, "Okay, I'll get her some scissors. But there needs to be something, you know... romantic." This is awkward. I never pictured myself asking Tori for advice on romance. I don't think she minded though.

Now she had her signature Tori smile on. "Yay, I'm some kind of love doctor again," she cheered. I smiled and listened to her idea.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Okay, I have the scissors (not a very great gift, but it's better than her lemonade), and a few other things, now I'm just waiting for Jade to come to school late. One of Tori's ideas was to surprise her with a kiss when she comes to school. So that's what I'm gonna do. I'm just standing behind a wall waiting for her to come into the school.

Finally, I hear the clacking of her high-heels in the empty hall. Okay, here goes nothing. Once I see her shadow, I moved out from behind the wall and kissed her.

It was one of my favorite kisses we ever had. I could tell it was gonna be our best day we've spent together, because I really fell in love with this kiss.

After 5 seconds, I finally realized something. She wasn't kissing me back. What did I do wrong? I'm pretty sure I shaved for her (she said she'd never kiss me if I had a mustache), and I didn't get in a fight with her recently. So what happened?

I broke the kiss and looked at her, and I swear my heart literally skipped a beat.

It was Cat.

She was staring at me with a startled look on her face. Before I could explain that it was a mistake, she backed away and ran to her class. Damn, I really ruined this day. Imagine what Jade would do if she found out about this. But she won't. This won't ever happen again.

Then I heard high-heels again. What great timing. "Hey Jade," I said, giving her a kiss. She smiled and we walked to class together. What if she knew…?


	2. Chapter 2

At first I had no idea how to do author's notes, but now I do. I hope I'm doing a good job with this story, and I'm trying to update very often, but I will promise that I will at least update once a week. Thanks for reading and enjoy! (chapters will get longer once I have more time to write. I've been fundraising lately, but next week is my week off, starting tomorrow.)

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<br>Jade's gonna kill me, Jade's gonna kill me, Jade's gonna kill me. I can't believe that just happened, I kissed her boyfriend, and me and her are really good friends. I ran to class and took my seat.

"You're late again, Cat," my teacher said.

"Sorry," I replied, feeling horrible. I kissed someone's boyfriend and I'm late to class. This day couldn't get any worse.

I took out my notebook and started copying the notes on the board. Okay, just try and keep your mind off of it. I started to think about the notes. Make sure acting is believable by...by ignoring... Ugh, I can't concentrate! I tear my paper I'm using for notes in half, and the teacher gives me a weird look. I can't help it, I just don't know how to feel.

"Cat, do you need to go to the counselor," the teacher asked.

I sighed and said, "No ma'am."

I start to write the notes again, this time a lot more calmly. I take a deep breath and smile. Maybe he didn't mean to kiss me, maybe it was a mistake. All I have to do is forget about it, and everything will be back to normal.

Just then, Jade walks into the classroom. Oh no, what if she already knows? She sat down in her seat behind me and took out her notebook.

"What are you looking at," she snapped, and then I quickly turned back around. She probably knows.

I couldn't take my notes anymore knowing that I kissed Beck while he was dating Jade, and now Jade is sitting right behind me.

Time passed by slowly as I sat there, waiting for her to attack me. I turned around slowly and looked Jade again. She was cutting her notebook with silver scissors. Oh my gosh, is she gonna stab me with those?

"We need to talk after class," Jade said, cutting her notebook into smaller pieces. I knew it! She knows and now she's gonna kill me after class.

The bell rang, and I ran out of class. I stooped at my locker and gasped for breath. That was close.

"Hey," Tori said, scaring me. I gave her a small wave and smiled, still tired from running.  
>She gave me a curious look and asked, "Why are you so tired?"<p>

"And sweaty," Rex added, scaring me again.

Before I could answer, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the janitor's closet. "Tori, help," I yelled as I was being pulled.

"You better back off, Vega," Jade said. She pushed me into the closet and locked the door.

"Don't hurt me," I yelled, backing away.

"What's wrong with you today," she asked. "You've been acting weirder than you usually are, and now you're avoiding me."

Wait, so she doesn't know? "I'm just not... in my best mood today. Please don't hit me," I begged.

"Cat, sometimes you can be so stupid," she said and gave me my notebook. "You forgot this in class."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Jade. Oh, and happy birthday."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now stop acting weird." I nodded and put my notebook in my bag. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. But what if she knew...?

*LATER*

Beck's POV  
>I think I've got a real big problem. I can't stop thinking about Cat. Yes, I know, it was just an accidental kiss, but it felt like more than that.<p>

I lay down on my couch and turned my TV on. This stupid thought had to get out of my mind. I'm dating Jade, no one else. The kiss was a mistake, and it didn't mean anything.

But the thing is, no matter how many times I told myself it was a mistake, I didn't believe it at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok im sorry it took so long. I split this chapter in half, so the other part is coming early tomorrow. HOORAY FOR LABOR DAY WEEKEND! enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<br>I was standing by the front door, waiting for Cat to get to school. I made my decision and I need to tell her that I didn't mean to kiss her. It wasn't a very well thought out decision, but I'm dating Jade, and I need to get rid of this idea that me and Cat could have that kind of relationship.

And I love Jade. Yes, she can be really cruel sometimes, but I can deal with it every time. Most of the time. Sometimes.

I finally saw Cat walking to the front door. Okay, I need to tell her, don't hesitate.

"Cat, we need to talk," I said, stepping in front of her.

"You didn't tell Jade, did you," she asked me.

"No, I didn't. And that kiss was an accident. I thought you were Jade, but I was wrong. I really just want to put this behind us." It felt weird to say that, because I felt a little bit of hesitation when I said it.

"Me too, I feel really guilty," she replied.

"Well don't," I said back. "It was me that kissed you, and I should've looked before I did. But, now we can forget about it." Again with the hesitation.

She looked relieved and then said, "Okay, but we're still friends?"

Why is this whole conversation so hard for me to be in? "Yeah, we're still friends Cat."

"Cool, thanks Beck! But I have to get to class or I'm gonna be late," she said, her tone turning serious on her last sentence.

I slightly smiled, then said, "Okay, see you at lunch."

"'Kay 'kay," she replied, and walked away. I always thought it was kind of cute the way her mood changed so suddenly. Stop it, don't think of her that way. We're just friends. And there's no way we could be more.

*LATER*

Cat's POV  
>I walked into class before the bell rang. "Yay, I'm not late," I cheered. I went to my seat and sat down. Jade was behind me, but Beck said he didn't tell her, so everything will be okay.<p>

I turned around and faced Jade. "Hi Jade!"

She gave me I smile that turned into in eye roll. Usually people would think she was mean if she did that to them, but I don't care. Jade is my friend, and if that's how she treats me, I should be okay with it.

Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Oh no, I forgot to turn it off! I secretly took it out of my pocket and checked my text. It was from one of my exe boyfriends.

You doing anything this weekend?

I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket. Why do all my boyfriends keep asking me out when they already broke up with me? I'm tired of having so many boyfriends all the time. I feel like I'll never fall in love, be in love, or have someone love me.

I got another text from my exe.

Hello? I'm sitting behind the weird girl, can u see me?

I looked behind me and saw him sitting behind Jade.

That's it! I'm tired of him! "Stop bothering me, and don't call her weird," I yelled, and ran out of the classroom.

I started to run to the school doors, but then I realized that if I skipped school, I might be kicked out. A tear fell from my eye as I ran to the janitor's closet. I heard someone say my name, but I closed the door anyway.

I sat down and started to cry. I wish I was Jade. She has a boyfriend that never breaks up with her, and no matter what she does, they can work it out. Wait, I don't wish I was Jade. Her boyfriend kissed one of her friends, and he isn't telling her. Now I feel guilty again. How can Beck just expect me to forget about it? I betrayed my best friend! Another part of me also doesn't want to forget about it because, I think I actually liked-

The door opens, and Tori walks in. "Cat, what's wrong?"

I sigh and say, "I don't even know anymore. It's so many things." She put on a sad frown and sat down next to me.

"Don't be sad Cat, you'll be okay," she said. It didn't really help, but it made me smile because she at least tried to make me feel better. "Come on, let's get back to class. The teacher said I had to be back from the bathroom in 5 minutes."

As we got up, something fell out of her purse. I picked it up, and read it:

HELP CLEAN OUR BEACH  
>Come to Santa Monica and clean our beach.<br>Whoever brings in the most garbage bags gets  
>1 free night in one of the 6 newly built cabins<br>right on the beach! This Friday at 4:30pm!

"Tori, are you going," I ask.

"Yes, but only because my mom thinks it would look good on my record. Sometimes I wonder if my mom-"

"Tori, can I come too? Please? We can bring everyone and they'll help too!" This sounds so cool! Please say yes, please say yes...

"Sure, I guess," she says, sounding a little confused. I can't wait! This will be a good way for all of us to be a group of friends normal friends again! Maybe I can be friends with Beck again, because now I have some kind of feeling for him. I don't know what it is, but I don't think that Jade would like it...

* * *

><p>i go faster if people review :P :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, it took a little long, but I just wanted to make one more chapter before school started up again. I'm gonna be busy, but here is a long chapter for you guys (not that long, but the longest out of all of them). I was gonna upload yesterday, but we went on a trip to go to Sonic, that one food place. So when I got back home, I bandaged my foot, covered myself in olive oil, and started writing. BTW, I write stories on my iPod, then I email them to myself and upload them.

Well, enough about me and what I do in my spare time, enjoy the story! :D

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<br>"And then if we win, we get a free night in a beach cabin! They're supposed to be as fancy as hotel rooms! So are you guys in," I asked, anxious to hear their answers.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Whatever," Jade said, which I knew meant yes.

"Cool," I cheered, then took a bite of my mushroom pizza that Tori bought me. Then I looked at what everyone was doing. Tori was talking to André about a new song she was thinking of. Robbie was arguing with Rex because they both wanted the sandwich they had. And Beck and Jade were kissing. They were kissing.

I made a little frown for some reason. Sometimes I get sad when they kiss in front of me. Why does that happen?

"Beck," I ask. Why did I just do that?

They stopped kissing, and Jade looked a little annoyed. "Yeah," he replied, waiting for my answer. What should I say?

"Um, are we taking your RV to get there?" Ok, that was a good response.

"Yeah, were taking it."

"And this time, you better hold in your pee until we all get out," Jade said.

"Poo," I replied, taking a bite of my pizza. What if I need to go really bad?

"She was just kidding, right Jade," Beck said.

Jade frowned and ate one of her French fries, while Beck just laughed a little. I smiled. Now I don't have to hold in my pee anymore because of Beck. That sounds kind of weird...

*LATER*

I shouldn't have drunk so many sodas! I need to go really bad. "How close are we now," I ask Tori, who's getting really annoyed with me.

"Just ten more minutes Cat," she replied, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I have to go so bad," I whined, then everyone else groaned because I've said that line a bunch of times. I can't help it!

"That girl has the bladder of a squirrel," Rex said. I hate Rex!

"What's that supposed to mean," I yell at him. Rex is so mean to me. That's one reason why I don't like hanging out with Robbie too much. Rex is always teasing me.

Tori sat up and yelled, "Everyone, just shut up! Let's just get there in silence!"

I sat quietly, waiting to get to the beach. Just don't think about it. Think about, the beach. There'll be rides, music, maybe even sand! I love sand! Then there'll be a relaxing ocean filled with fishes and water. Water. I need to go!

The RV stopped and I ran to the door. I turned the door knob and got out. Santa Monica was so pretty! I saw a bathroom sign and started running.

Beck's POV  
>"I thought I told her not to go pee until we all got out," Jade said, getting ready to stop Cat.<p>

"Jade, just let her go," I said, taking my seatbelt off. Why does she need to control Cat?

Jade glared at me and said, "Why are you defending her? I'm your girlfriend." I sighed and rested my head on my palm.

"Are you seriously getting jealous," I ask, shifting my view away from the beach to her.

"Well why are you suddenly talking to her more? Do you guys have some kind of thing going on that I don't know ab-"

"Jade, you think I'd cheat on you with Cat?"

She glared at me for a little bit, but then it turned into a normal expression. "Whatever, just don't get any ideas."

I can't even stick to her request, because I've already got ideas of what kind of relationship Cat and I could have. It's no use telling myself that it wouldn't work out anymore. The idea will always be in my head.

I got out of the car and shut the door. Wow, Santa Monica looks a lot better than our last visit. A lot of people were in groups picking up garbage, getting on rides, and hanging out on the beach.

I went to the other side of the car and opened the door for Jade. She got out with her arms crossed, and I went inside the RV. "Okay, were here," I told everyone else.

"Finally, now Cat won't complain about how she needs to go pee," Tori said with a huge smile on her face.

"It was like an annoying song playing over and over and over," Rex added in, while André nodded in agreement.

At that time, I just realized how much Cat makes everyone annoyed. It's not her fault, it's just the way she is.

Cat's POV  
>After 3 hours of picking up garbage, we were all pretty tired. Jade wasn't even helping anymore, and she only filled half of a garbage bag. But it was okay, because all together, we filled 5 garbage bags.<p>

I bet you're probably thinking that it's a lot for just a little beach, but if you dig in the sand and look in the water, you can find a ton of it. And it makes me sad.

Imagine how all the fishes feel when we just put garbage in their homes. At least we're picking some of it up.

Now if we can get to six bags, we'll win, because everyone else stopped at three or four, one person at five. But it's kind of hard, considering that everyone picked up almost all of the garbage everywhere.

"I can't find anymore garbage on this beach," André said, sitting down on the sand.

"Come on, let's just fill up one more," I said, looking at my half full bag. Everyone just sat on the ground and looked at me. "At least one of you guys, please?"

Beck got up and said, "Okay, just one more." I smiled and we went off near the ocean again.

I didn't see any garbage, but we couldn't give up. It would be so cool if we won this competition! That's when I saw it.

There was a garbage can filled to the top by the edge of the dock. Some wind blew a whole bunch of it into the water. "Beck, look," I exclaimed, pointing to it. "That's enough to fill up this bag!"

"We're gonna have to get in the water to get all of it," he said with a grin.

"It's only ankle-deep, and besides, I love water," I cheered, stepping in it. He shrugged and stepped in with me. We started to pick up the pile in the water, smiling because being in water makes me feel happy.

Once we picked most of it up, we saw a huge plastic bowl at the bottom of it. "If we pick this up," Beck said, "we can fill this bag to the top."

"Yay," I exclaimed, and helped Beck pick it up. Oh my gosh, this bowl was so heavy with all that water in it. We finally pulled it out, and the water in it flew up into the air.

"Where did it go," I asked. Before he could say anything, the water poured down on us, getting us soaked. "That was so cold," I yelled, feeling my hair to see if there was seaweed in it. Beck just laughed, looking at me. Then I smiled. If Beck doesn't care that a bunch of ocean water is in his hair, I shouldn't care either.

I set the bag down and splashed him with water, and he splashed me back. We started running around in the water, trying to splash each other until one of us gave up. Beck finally caught up to me and grabbed on to my arm. I laughed so hard that I lost balance and fell over with Beck, getting us soaked from head to toe.

The air was so cold, but we laughed anyway. Some little kids copied us and started spinning around in the water until they fell. Beck and I watched them for a little bit, and then got up. "That was so fun," I said, struggling to get up since my jeans were so heavy from the water.

"I guess picking up garbage can be fun," he replied, making me smile.

We walked back to the group, with our garbage bag full. Everyone looked at us with a confused expression. Do we look weird or something?

"Why are you guys covered in water," Tori asked, sitting up. Beck and I just laughed, while everyone just looked at us like we were the craziest people ever. Maybe we were, but I was having too much fun to even care.

* * *

><p>I'll be working on the fifth chapter during the week, and probably will be done on the weekend. Sorry, but we're getting ready to take beginning of the year tests at my school, so I'm gonna be busy with homework. Thanks for reading, and I'll remember to apologize for the long wait for the fifth chapter :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long. I swear, I had way too much homework. It would take me about three hours to get it done once I was home. "Okay, I'm done. now lets get to work on that stor-" "CHORES!" So I do my chores, then I'm about to write. "DINNER!" So i eat, take a shower, then go to my room. Lets.. hurry and... finish this chap... zzzzzzzzzzzz. Again, I'm sorry, and I'll try to finish more homework in class. And if my story has something you don't like in it or if you have a suggestion, just PM me. I check my email every half hour unless I'm sleeping, so don't worry about it being ignored. Okay, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<br>I love cotton candy! I took a bite of mine and took a little bit from Tori. "Hey," she said and then took some of mine. We were both on the Ferris wheel after winning the contest, while everyone else went on different rides. Beck wanted to go with us, but Jade didn't want to go on, so he had to stay.

I can't really blame her for not wanting him around other girls, Beck kissed Tori in acting class. He also kissed me.

How long will I have to keep this secret? It's hard to stop myself from blurting it out, and I feel like a really bad friend.

"Tori," I asked, looking at my cotton candy.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something? It's a secret, so you can't tell," I said, putting a finger to my lips so she would keep quiet.

She gave me a questioning look and said, "Okay, what's up?"

Should I tell her? I don't know, what if she can't keep it in, just like me? Make up a lie; you'll ruin everything if you don't. "Um, I threw up in the bathroom here when I was little," I said. That was a horrible lie.

She gave me a disgusted look. "You can have it," replied, handing me her cotton candy.

"Sorry for making you lose your appetite," I told her, enjoying her blue cotton candy. I love how it melts in my mouth!

"It's okay," she said, laughing a little. I'm so happy that Tori is one of my friends. She hardly ever makes me cry, and she actually laughs at some of my jokes.

She looked a little sick, and then I got worried. "Are you okay Tori?"

She groaned and replied, "I think I ate too much." I gasped and looked outside of our ferris wheel cart. We were at the top of the wheel. I called out to the employee, "Sir, my friend is feeling sick! Can you let us off?" Tori cringed when I yelled, and I got the hint that I was being too loud.

I saw him nod and he started to move the wheel. My gaze returned to Tori, who wasn't looking so hot. She looked a little pale, and a drop of sweat came down from her forehead.

We finally got to the bottom, and I saw Beck standing and waving at us. I waved back smiling, forgetting about Tori for a moment. He got in our cart while Tori ran out. "Tori, where you going," he called out, but she didn't look back.

"I think she's gonna throw up," I said, feeling sorry for her. Even though Beck was still standing, the employee started the Ferris wheel, making Beck fall back into his seat. I giggled a little while he lightly laughed, seeming embarrassed.

"So why'd you come to ride on the Ferris wheel with us," I asked.

"Jade, André, and Robbie wanted to go and find a place to eat, but I wasn't really feeling hungry." I nodded and thought about food. Do they have cupcakes here?

"Do you think they went out to get cupcakes?" He gave me a confused look. Maybe he didn't understand what I meant. "I want a cupcake," I said, making him smirk. I smiled back at him, and looked down at the beach.

I love the water! I thought back to a few hours ago when Beck and I were playing in the water. We were laughing so much, and I had this feeling. I felt like for that one moment, everything was perfect.

I looked back at Beck, who was staring at the beach too. I wonder if he was thinking the same thing I was thinking about. Thinking about us.

Stop, don't think about that! But I can't, and I keep looking at Beck. He started looking at me, and I couldn't help but think, would it be wrong to kiss him again?

Beck's POV  
>I couldn't help but think about our last kiss. I was sitting right in front of her and we were looking at each other. It was very tempting to just lean in and kiss her. You have a funny, pretty, and hotheaded girlfriend.<p>

How did you end up falling for the school's crazy girl, who you shake your head at when she's acting so insane, the girl with psychological problems? Maybe she is all of those things. But when you really get to know her, she can be the girl who knows how to keep a smile on your face, who always has something fun planned, the girl who can easily win my heart. Wait, what?

I looked away and down at the bottom of the cart. I could tell that her smile faded away. I'm too confused to be having a good time with Cat right now. I feel bad for making her sad, but there's no way I can be cheating on Jade.

Cat's POV  
>I felt relieved that the idea of me and Beck kissing again was gone, but I felt disappointed too. I didn't realize it at first, but now I know that I'm in love with Beck.<p>

We finally reached the bottom of the Ferris wheel, and got out of the cart. "That was fun! We should come here next weekend," I blurted out, without even thinking.

"Yeah, sound like a good idea," Beck replied, glancing back at the Ferris wheel for a moment. "Where's Tori?"

I looked around, trying to find Tori, and then I remembered that she was in the bathroom. "I'll check the bathroom, wait here," I said, and rushed to the bathroom and waved at Beck. Finally, I saw a bathroom sign and stepped in.

"Tori, are you in here?" I called out, taking a few more steps. I heard a loud flush that made me flinch, and Tori stepped out of the stall. She looked a little better, but I could tell that she was not having fun.

"Tori, I'm sorry I made you sick," I said, feeling bad.

She smiled and said, "You didn't make me sick. I just ate too much sugar."

I smiled and said, "Yay! It wasn't me!" She smiled back and walked to the sink, and started to wash her face. "Isn't it weird that there isn't a line in the bathroom? My brother peed on himself when he couldn't wait in line for the girl's bathroom anymore." Tori looked at me with some kind of look on her face that meant, 'Did I really need to know that?'

*** Later ***

Beck, Tori, and I just finished going on the roller coaster that was here. I was so scared and hung on to Tori the whole time, even though she kept yelling, "Cat, my arm is losing circulation!". Beck was just laughing at us, having a great time. My legs were shaking when I got off, and I almost fell. Beck bought me a soda for being brave.

"Ooh, text from André," Tori said, looking at her phone. Beck went to go buy some food at one of the food stands, and I watched Tori read her text. Her face looked so happy, probably because André always makes her smile. Her smile faded and a terrified expression replaced it.

"What is it," I asked.

Tori's POV  
>"Ooh, text from André," I said, checking my phone. My heart stopped beating when I read it:<p>

im so sorry, i shoulda been looking at the road. jade isnt breathing


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took long, but at least it wasnt a month like last time. Anyways, This chapter and the last one seemed kind of off topic to the story, but it'll all make sense later. (Also if you were wondering, Santa Monica is the place where they filmed Begging On Your Knees.) Sorry if theres errors in here, I didnt have too much time to check it.

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<br>"Please let us in," I'm begging the doctors, trying to get to the door.

"Ma'am, unless you're family, I can't do that."

"Is she alive? I need to know if she's alive," Beck said in an urgent tone. He sounded so afraid, and it scared me that Beck was losing hope.

The doctor had a sad expression on his face and said, "They're trying their best to revive her, but we cannot have any distractions in there. Please wait in the-"

"Let us in," Tori yelled, pushing the doctor out of the way. We all rushed in the room, only to have more doctors shoo us away. I caught a glimpse of Jade. She had so many tubes around her and a breathing mask on her face. Once the doctors got us all out of the room and locked the door, tears started coming out of my eyes.

"Again, please go to the waiting room or go home. They cannot have any distractions," the doctor repeated. The waiting room wasn't that far away, so I walked to it and sat on one of the couches. Beck sat next to me, and Tori sat on my other side. It wasn't too long until I started crying, and Tori rested her face in her hands. Beck was hugging me, telling me that Jade wouldn't die, she was too strong for that.

Tori had a few tears, but got up and ran to the stairs. I didn't bother asking where she was going. I kinda knew she was going to find André and Robbie.

Beck's POV  
>Tori left the waiting room, and I kept comforting Cat. She was crying onto my shirt, and I hugged her, whispering to her not to worry. "Jade will be fine. She wouldn't leave us here, Cat."<p>

I thought about Jade and had to hold back the tears. I'm still in love with her. No matter what happens, I can't leave her. This thing going on between me and Cat was just... stupid. I can't do this to Jade.

Tori's POV  
>I need to know what happened. It's not like André to get into car accidents, and I will not believe that it was his fault for this. I saw a lady with blonde hair and too much lipstick sitting at a desk, so I guessed that she would know where they were.<p>

"Excuse me? I'm looking for one of my friends who's in this hospital, can you tell me where to find them," I asked.

"Names please," she said, keeping her eyes on the computer screen.

"André Harris and Robbie Shapiro." She started typing really fast, and all I could hear was the clicking of the keyboard. It was getting irritating, so I let out a long sigh, hoping she would get the hint.

"Both are in room 246, 5th floor."

"Thanks," I said, and rushed to the elevator. Please tell me that they're both okay. André should be fine, since he was able to text me. I held my tears back when I thought about Jade. She'll be fine, she has to be.

The elevator doors opened, and I walked into the room in front of me, which was room 246.

Robbie was lying on the bed with a cast on his arm, and Rex was in a chair next to him. André had a cast around his stomach and one of his legs. He looked really tired out and depressed, and it made me want to cry.

"André?"

He looked up at me, then back at his bed, where he sat with his head down. "André," I said again, sitting next to him. "I need to know what happened. Tell me, please?"

He sighed and looked out the window at the dark sky and bright lights of the city. I frowned a little. This must have hit him really hard. He can't even talk about it, and that's not like him at all. "André, please," I begged, grabbing his hand. He seemed a little hesitant, but finally, he turned to me and started telling the story.

No one's POV  
>Jade laughed and said, "I'm not kidding, I hate that restaurant."<p>

"Come on, they're one of the best," André replied, stopping the car when they got to a red light.

"They have really good stuffed tomatoes there, too," Robbie said.

"Those weren't stuffed tomatoes, those were stuffed fish heads covered in cayenne pepper," Rex said, laughing afterwards.

"No wonder they were so spicy, and why didn't you tell me?"

"I was gonna, but I wanted to see you eat the eyes without noticing," Rex replied, making Robbie frown.

"I'll go if I can watch Robbie eat fish eyes again," Jade said, smiling at the thought. Rex laughed at Robbie. Jade took off her seatbelt and leaned forward to Robbie and André. "So, I think we should go to that one place that serves spaghetti tacos," Jade suggested.

The light turned green and André slowly moved forward and turned to face Jade. "Sounds good, but I'm telling you, you gotta try their food. It's classic." Jade gave him a look he knew meant 'not happening', and André faced the road again. He looked out his left window and saw a truck speeding towards him, only a few inches away. Before he could say anything, the truck hit the side of the car, sending them flying towards even more cars.

It was all a blur for him, he could hear Robbie yelling, Jade screaming, but couldn't figure out how he was reacting. He felt a sharp pain in his side and felt his thigh go numb. Nothing came out of his mouth. When the car finished crashing, all André could hear was car alarms and honking.

He looked to his side and saw Robbie passed out. His chest was moving, so luckily he was breathing. Gaining the strength to turn around, he looked at Jade. She was laying on the backseat with her arms wrapped around her stomach, which seemed to be bleeding a lot. She bit down on her lip and was shakily breathing. There was a huge glass shard stuck in her.

"Jade," he forced out of his mouth, feeling a pain in his jaw. "Are you okay?"

She mumbled something, but he was too concentrated on finding his phone.

"It's gonna be okay," he assured, trying to keep Jade calm while he dialed 911 with his cell phone. He pressed the call button and waited for an answer.

"911, what's your emergency?"

André dropped the phone because his hands were shaking so much. "Jade?" She didn't answer. He took off his seatbelt and crawled to the back seat. Jade was sitting in the same position, seeming to paler and paler by the second. André wrapped her jacket around her stomach and tried to get her out of the car, but something was blocking the car door.

Soon, he heard police sirens from outside of the car. He turned to the door, trying to get it open. The truck must have been smashed into the left side of the car. The window was already broken open, but the glass shards still attached to it would have cut him up if he tried to crawl out. There was no way he could get out of the car without any help.

He turned back to Jade and saw that she wasn't conscious anymore. Quickly, he checked for a pulse. Nothing.

Cat's POV  
>Beck left to go use the bathroom, but he was gone for a long time now. He didn't look happy. Some of the doctors left Jade's room already. They didn't tell us anything yet. Maybe they forgot about us.<p>

Usually I feel safe in a hospital, but at that time I couldn't have been any more scared in my life. Jade has always been my best friend, and I really don't want her to die. My stomach flipped when I thought about that. Die, dead, died, gone. I almost started crying again, but I stopped myself. She can't die, just like Beck told me. She's too strong.

I stood up and walked to the door that led to Jade's room. I took a deep breath and walked in. I saw Jade. She didn't have on the breathing mask anymore, and she wasn't awake. There was a chair next to her, so I sat in it.

"Jade, can you hear me," I asked, tapping her shoulder. No answer. "I'm sorry, I should've been a better friend to you. But it's kinda too late for me now, unless you can wake up."

Still no answer. "I'll miss you Jade," I said, and looked out the window. Don't cry, if I cry this time I won't be able to stop.

"Where am I?"

I turned around and looked at Jade. Her eyes were open, and she was giving me a confused look.

"Jade," I cheered, getting on her bed and hugging her. I started crying on her shoulder, because I was so happy.

She hugged me back and said, "What's your name?"

I sat up and said, "I'm Cat. Don't you remember?"

"That's a funny name," she said, and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

**Sorry for the long wait. My laptop broke so I've only had my iPod to write the story. Well, here it is. :) Sorry if the characters are acting weird or different, or OOC-ish (if that's what you call it****). I promise the next chapter will be a lot better, and the updates might take a while, but I won't stop updating until it's finished. Critique my story, give me tips, suggestions, and be truthful. Thanks! :D**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<br>It's been three days since Jade got out of the hospital, and it's been so fun! She doesn't remember anything from at least the past six years, so she was acting really different.

Everyone was at the fro-yo shop, and I was sitting at a table with Jade and Tori while all the other guys sat at another one. Jade and I were just telling stories and laughing, while Tori was laughing at Jade's new personality.

"And then my brother ate it and the clown got mad and started scaring all the children," I laughed, while Jade giggled uncontrollably. Tori was laughing with me too, and everyone in the shop was giving us weird looks.

We calmed down after a while, and Jade was playing with her spoon. She put frozen yogurt in it and flicked it at Tori. When it hit her, she flinched and looked confused. "Why did you just flick your yogurt at me?"

Jade smiled and said, "I don't know, it just felt like something I should do. Isn't that weird?"

Tori rolled her eyes and wiped the yogurt off with her napkin. "Can you tell me again how long she's staying like this?" she asked Beck.

"Just for a few more days. Maybe a week, but the doctor said that it wasn't permanent."

"I kinda like the new Jade. She isn't as scary as she used to be," Robbie said, and Rex agreed with him. André nodded in agreement, too busy stuffing himself with frozen yogurt to talk. He tried to avoid talking at all times possible, but he still talks to me and Tori sometimes. Maybe he still feels bad about the car accident.

"Hey Jade, why don't we go over to Tori's house later? We can have a sleepover," I suggested. Tori looked at me with a face that said 'I don't think that's a good idea'.

"Oh my gosh, that would be so awesome. Maybe you guys can help me dye my hair. This black hair color is so boring!"

I giggled, thinking how Jade would react if she saw herself with blonde hair once she was normal again. Or maybe orange hair. And I could paint her nails!

After everyone finished eating, all the girls planned to go to Tori's house. "Bye Beck," Jade said, jumping up and kissing him. I felt angry and started to make my hands into fists. How can she kiss him like that? He's my-

He's my friend. I sigh and my hands return to normal. We're just friends. But deep inside, I felt like we couldn't be friends.

"Come on Jade, let's go," I said in a happy tone, trying to hide my anger. She nodded and came skipping over to me. I try to convince myself that it wasn't wrong for her to kiss Beck in front of me. He's her boyfriend, not mine.

I look over to Beck, who happens to be looking at me. He gives me a smile, and I smile back at him. For some reason, it seemed to make me so relaxed when he did that.

*Later That Night*

"Now, turn around," Tori said to Jade, who was squealing with excitement. She turned around, and stood there, looking at herself in the mirror. "Do you like it?" Tori asked, biting her lip.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" Jade exclaimed, running her hands through her hair. "It's just what I needed! A light brown color is perfect for me."

I couldn't help but smile at Jade, I'd never seen her look so happy before in my entire life. I went up to her and said, "Wow Jade, you look so pretty with your new hair."

"I know, right?" She replied, grabbing my hand and placing it on her head. "And it's so soft. Feel it, it's like petting a bunny."

Tori laughed and said, "As creepy as this is, this is really funny."

And I couldn't agree more. Jade would freak out about her hair once she got her memory back. Well, it was Tori's fault, not mine. I felt Jade's hair, and it felt like the rabbit we got for Sikowits that one time.

I started running my fingers through her hair as Jade kept talking. "I wonder if Beck will like it. Isn't Beck so hot?"

My hand stopped running through her hair after she said that. "He's so dreamy, I'm so lucky I have him," she said with a smile on her face. Why does she always have to bring him up? Could she just stop bragging about him for one second? Just one? I can't believe that she's going out with him anyways. Beck and I have so much fun together, and we make each other laugh all the time. Jade shouldn't even be going out with him, he should be going out with-

"Ow, Cat! You're pulling my hair," Jade exclaimed, putting her hands on her head. My hand pulled away from her hair, and I looked at Jade. She had a frown on her face, rubbing her head. Tori looked at me as if I had gone crazy. Maybe I had.

"I gotta leave," I mumbled, running out of her bathroom and downstairs. I heard her call my name, but I didn't bother to respond to her. Pulling the front door open, I ran out of the house, my bare feet hitting the hard cement with each stride I took. I knew where I was going, and what I was going to do, and what I was going to do was wrong. But sometimes, people want what's wrong.

It's official, I think I've gone crazy. And that's bad, considering that people already thought I was crazy before. I tripped over a rock, and fell hard to the ground. "Ow," I yelled, feeling light headed as I lay on the ground. I rubbed my head, feeling the spot where it stung. I shut my eyes, almost as if I was falling asleep. In about five seconds, I opened my eyes again, and stood up. Just walk there, Cat.

It was freezing outside, but I still kept walking. No one was outside, not even any cars. All I could hear was my breathing and the sound of my feet hitting the ground. Soon, the only thing on my mind was running and breathing.

Just when I thought I couldn't walk any longer, I saw the place I wanted to be. I ran up to the door and knocked on it. "It's open," a voice called out. I opened the door and almost slammed it shut once I was inside. There was little bit of mess, but I didn't care. Beck was standing up, giving me a confused look. "Cat, what are you doing here?" He asked, expecting an answer.

I had no idea if I was going to regret the next thing I was about to do, but I was gonna do it anyways. I walked right up to Beck and kissed him on the lips. And if I wasn't losing my mind, I felt him kiss me back, too.

Once I pulled away, he looked at me with a blank face. What did I do wrong? I stepped back, feeling bad for what just happened. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he spoke up.

"I'm with Jade. I'll never love you."

My eyes opened, and I immediately felt the cold ground on my face. I looked up and saw that I was still in the middle of a park where I fell. It was just a dream. I checked my phone, and saw that I had been here for only 15 minutes. I sighed, and got myself off of the floor.

I guess I really am the crazy girl everyone thinks I am. Maybe that's why Beck never liked me, and he never will like me. My phone vibrated, and I pulled it out to see who was calling. It was Tori.

"Hello?" I asked, answering my call.

"Cat," she answered, sounding relieved. "Where did you go? Jade felt bad and left to Beck's house, she said she didn't want to bother you. What's been up with you lately?"

I sighed. Maybe I should tell her. I could trust her with this, right? I'm getting tired of getting depressed every time my friend talks to her boyfriend. I shouldn't be getting protective over him. "Tori, if I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes Cat, I promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Yes, pinkie promise."

"Pinkie swear?"

"Cat!" she exclaimed, getting irritated. "You can trust me. I pinkie promise, pinkie swear. Please, just tell me why you're acting so... depressed. I won't tell anyone."

I took in a deep breath, and my heart started racing. Before I could even consider telling her a lie, I opened my mouth and blurted it out.

"It was two weeks ago at school on Jade's birthday. Beck kissed me, and I don't even know why."

Tori was silent, and so was I. I hope I didn't make a mistake in telling her this.

Beck's RV, third person POV  
>"Can I go to sleep here, Beck?"<p>

"Sure, you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thank you, you're the best boyfriend ever."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Usually, I would have gave her an actually kiss, but I didn't feel like it. I was a little confused right now.

I saw Cat try to hide her anger when Jade kissed me. Why was she angry? Did she think that we were... together, or something along those lines? I hope not. I really want everything to be normal, the way it used to be. When I could be with Jade and not have any feelings for anyone else.

"Hey, did we ever get stuck in this RV when we went to the beach?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," I replied, my mind not so focused on her question.

"And did Tori ruin that movie role you had that one time?"

"Yeah, then she got it back for me."

Wait, is she remembering everything now? "Is that all you can remember," I asked, sitting next to her on the bed. She nodded, her face making a small frown. "What's wrong?"

"Do you like Cat?" she asked me, grabbing on to my hand. It took me a while to process her question, but I answered right away.

"Well... no, I don't like her in that way. I only like you, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," I answered, making her smile.

"Thanks Beck. I love you," she said, leaning forward.

"I love you too," I replied, and leaned forward to kiss her. I almost forgot how it felt to be in love with Jade. There's no way I'm gonna ruin this moment by thinking of Cat. I wasn't going to be thinking of her any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Jade and Beck aren't going to "do it", even though the ending might have made you think that. Please read and review, be truthful, as I said earlier. I hoped you enjoyed this... interesting(not the best) chapter. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Honetly, I thought about abandoning this fic, but I felt too bad about it. So here I am, continuing the story. I have chapter nine written, but I don't want poeple to be lost considering the fact that it has been about ten months (jeez, Im sorry for the wait :( i just realized thats a long time) so I'll give you the next chapter one Wednesday. Its a lot longer than this one :P okay, enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<br>I was sitting in the corner of the building outside. I watched as Tori, Robbie, André, Beck, and Jade ate their lunch. They enjoyed every minute of it. They enjoyed sitting there and having fun. They enjoyed being there without me.

None of them had talked to me since that one night. That was three months ago. When I tried to talk to them, they claimed they had to do something and walked off. Eventually I got the message.

I never talked anymore. The only thing I did was go to school and go home. My Slap page hasn't been updated ever since. No one noticed. No one cared.

Sometimes, I wonder why they ignored me. Maybe Tori told everyone what happened? Or Jade suspected something was going on and told Beck never to talk to me again. There are a million reasons why it could've happened, but I'll never be too sure.

Soon, the bell rang, and they got up to go to Sikowitz's classroom. I followed far behind them, clutching my binder to my chest. I would just draw in it while class was going on.

While I was in the hall, I always noticed a few girls who would give me a dirty look. Maybe there was a rumor going around about me. Or maybe it was because I would always dress in dark clothes now. Today I had on dark blue sweats and a black shirt with a black jacket. I don't feel colorful, so I don't dress colorful anymore. My mom thinks I'm depressed. I told her I'm not depressed, I'm just not happy.

Finally, I walked into Sikowitz's classroom and sat all the way in the back. I pulled out a pencil and started to draw in my binder. It was nothing special, just hearts and smiley faces. Sometimes I would draw dead flowers and a tombstone that said Cat on it. I felt like if I just disappeared and died, no one would care.

The bell rang, and Sikowitz started to talk. I tuned most of it out, only hearing, "Class... Play for... Test tomorrow."

When he called my name, I immediately looked up and dropped my binder. I haven't heard someone say my name in a long time. "Cat, would you please stand up," he asked me. I stood up and he walked over to me with a hat.

"Like I said earlier, pick out a name and that will be your partner for the acting test," he said.

"Acting test?" I asked.

"Was a certain Cat not listening?" he asked. "This test is to pass on to the next year at Hollywood Arts."

I nodded and looked around at the room. Everyone was looking at me, except for my ex-friends. They were silently talking to each other, having a good time. It made me sad. I wanted friends so bad.

I sighed and put my hand in the hat. I reached all the way to the bottom and grabbed the first one I could get. Before I could read the paper, Sikowitz took it and read it.

"Cat, your partner is Beck," he said, and he went on to the next person to let them pick a name out of the hat. Beck had turned around and looked at me. So did everybody else. I sat back down and looked away. Great, now they probably think I looked while I was picking out a name and purposely chose Beck.

Beck's POV  
>"And then Jade fell down and landed on Sinjin," André laughed, making Jade glare at him while everyone else laughed too.<p>

She crossed her arms and said, "Didn't I tell you to never speak of it again?"

Tori smiled and said, "That's hilarious! Where did this happen?"

André laughed and replied with, "Karaoke Dokie."

"Karaoke Dokie. Good times," Rex said, Robbie nodding in agreement. Jade rolled her eyes and leaned into her chair.

"Aw, is someone angry?" I teased, poking her shoulder.

She groaned and said, "Gosh, you people are annoying."

We laughed and continued to talk to each other. This was how it was every day. It was full of talking, going out to restaurants, and having a good time. Jade and I were still in a relationship, even though we fought a lot. I still loved her.

Suddenly, Sikowitz said something that made us all stop talking. "Cat, your partner is Beck."

I haven't heard that name in a long time. I can honestly say I almost forgot about her. Cat. The way our relationship ended isn't exactly how I wanted it to end, but it just happened that way.

Tori gave me a concerned look. "You're Cat's partner?" she asked.

"That's janked up," André added in, looking over to Cat.

"You need to ask Sikowitz to switch partners," Jade said sternly to me. I shook my head.

"I can't do that. This is an important test," I said. "If I tell him I can't do it, he won't see me as a good actor."

"But you're really going to do a scene with Cat? After that... situation?" Robbie asked.

"What else can I do?"

"Beck, she's crazy," Tori whispered, gesturing to Cat. "She probably looked in the basket and picked out your name. It looks like she hasn't slept in days. You don't know what she could do."

I turned around and looked at Cat. I almost gasped out loud. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she had a thin, sloppy layer of eyeliner on. Her hair wasn't styled in any way, and her clothes looked darker than usual. She held a binder to her chest, and she was looking at the ground. Overall, Cat looked broken.

"She wouldn't do anything. It's been a long time," I replied. Everyone still had concerned looks on their faces. Even Jade. The bell rang and everyone scurried out of class. Soon, only Jade and I were left behind. She stood up and put the strap of her purse on her shoulder.

"Don't do it, Beck," Jade warned.

I shrugged and picked my backpack up from the floor. "Jade, I'm fine, okay?" I assured her, giving her a kiss. She sighed and gave me a warning glare before she left the room.

Cat. I'm finally going to talk to Cat. I wonder if she still has feelings for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please :D<strong>

**by the way, anyone who is reading this, thanks for waiting. I appreciate you guys. :)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't decide how to end the chapter. Don't worry, there will be some action going on in the _next_ chapter, and a few more clues as to what Cat might have done ;). Well, Enjoy the chapter and I apologize for any grammar errors (*~*)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Victorious. If I did, I would be making a 5th season and a movie special to end the show :)**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<br>Soon, class ended, and it was time to go home. I was walking out into the parking lot, and I was going to walk home. It was about twenty minutes away.

The lot was filled with teens talking to each other and doing regular things that Hollywood Arts students did. I kept my binder close as I walked pass them. My binder was almost like my friend now. As I was walking, someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw someone I wasn't expecting. Beck.

He looked different. I think it was his hair. He had on a white wife beater and a blue button up shirt hanging open and some dark jeans. His usual. "Cat," he said, looking at me. His voice rang through my ears like chimes. I liked the sound of it.

I stared at him with a blank expression. "The scene is due in two days, so we should work on it at my place."

I looked down and clutched my binder even tighter. He lightly grabbed onto my arm. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to my house."

I followed him to his truck, still looking at the ground. Why couldn't I talk to him? This has been my dream for months. Someone is finally talking to you, Cat!

He slowed down a bit so he could walk at the same pace as I was. We were side by side now, walking to his car. My heart started to race as I noticed something. I looked up and saw everyone staring at us. Why were they looking at us like that? We were only going to Beck's house to practice for a play. I used to love plays.

I opened the passenger side of the door and got in. He got into the driver's seat and sat down. It was freezing in his car! Well, it WAS October. "Sorry if it's cold," he apologized. I shrugged and he started the car. Cold air came blasting through the vents, making me shiver. He quickly turned it off and pulled out of his parking lot. Then he started to drive in front of the school. I noticed Tori and the others out of the corner of my eye. They were staring at us with a look of disbelief. Jade gave me an evil look, like she wanted to hurt me. I turned away and Beck drove away from the school.

The drive was silent and calm. I looked out at the cloudy sky, since it was still morning. Today, school only lasted for three hours.

I wanted to talk to him, but what would I say? Hey Beck, I know we haven't talked for months but can we be best friends again? That would be weird, like my brother when he licked that girl's foot and then proposed marriage to her.

Looking outside, I felt at home. This neighborhood was so familiar. Of course it was, Beck lived here. He pulled up into his driveway, next to his RV. I got out of the car with my binder. He got out too and pulled his keys from his front pocket. The door opened, and he walked in. I followed in after and looked around.

It was messy like always. There were magazines in a pile on the floor. A few shirts were lying around, and some empty soda cans on his coffee table. "Messy, I know," he said, trying to get a conversation started. I just stayed quiet and he sat on his couch. I stood up and looked at the ground. What should I do? I'm so tired. I want a cupcake so bad. Wait, I want a cake. Actually, I don't know what I want.

"Do you talk anymore?" he asked me. I looked at him with sad eyes. He looked sad too. Great, now I'm making other people sad.

I sighed and looked at the ground again. "Yes," I answered in a low voice. "I just haven't had much to talk about in a while." He smiled and handed me something. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was the script for our play.

"Come on, let's practice."

I was really getting into the play, and for a second I felt like I became the character. The play was about a therapist and a girl who's friends had tried to murder her. He was finally getting her to confess what had happened, and she let it all out.

"Clara," Beck said, touching my shoulder, "I know this is hard for you, but you need to-"

"Hard? You think this is hard? This isn't hard at all!" I yelled, yanking my shoulder away from his hand. "What was hard was watching my friends point a knife at me! What was hard was feeling them choke me as I begged them to stop! What was hard was pretending like it never happened, LIKE IT DIDN'T AFFECT ME!"

"Clara, this is good for you. Just let it out."

"Doctor Adams, you don't get it! You don't know how it feels to know that your friends tried to kill you and got away with it! YOU DON'T!" I yelled, and I pretended to start crying.

Then the scene ended, and we both put our scripts on the table. "That was great," he said to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and smiled a little bit. Just a little bit.

"Wait here, I'll get us a snack," Beck said, and left the RV. I let out a big breath of air and sat down on his couch.

I closed my eyes and went over everything that just happened. Wow, it's been a really weird day. First of all, I happened to pick Beck out of all people to be my partner. Second, my ex friends seemed to hate me. Third, Beck acted as if everything was back to normal. What is going on?

Beck's POV  
>I went into my house and paced back and forth. What was I doing? It's obvious I hurt Cat by not talking to her for a good three months. She won't see you the same way ever again. You abandoned her!<p>

Oh come on, what do I care about Cat and her life.

I care about her so much.

But I've already been down that path. It lead to nothing but trouble. It got Jade jealous, Tori suspicious, and three of my friends in the hospital. Those are obviously signs that Cat and I weren't meant to be together. And if we were to get together, I'd have to confess about the lie I made, and that would be a rough experience.

I shook my head. Well, what if we were just friends, Cat and I. That worked out before I kissed her, and it should work now. I nodded. I think that's the right decision.

Relieved that I came to a decision, I opened the fridge and looked around. Cupcakes? Since when did my parents buy cupcakes? I shrugged and pulled the box out. Then I felt a vibration in my pocket. I put the box on the counter and pulled my phone out. A text from Tori.

Tori: hey beck :) is everything ok?

I thought for a few seconds, then texted her back. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea about Cat and I.

Beck: it's fine, I guess

Tori: what does "fine" mean?

Beck: look now isn't a very good time to be texting me

Wow, that was a dumb move. Now isn't a good time? That was a definite fail.

Tori: why? did something happen?

Tori: hello? did cat do something?

Tori: answer me!

I panicked and left the cupcakes on the counter. I've known Jade long enough to know that if Tori showed her my text, she would come busting down the door. I went back into my RV to find Cat sitting on the couch, drawing in her binder. When she heard me come in, she closed it and looked up at me with a confused expression.

"You said you were getting a snack-"

"Um, I don't have any food. But I think we're done for today," I said quickly, trying to sound as calm as possible. She looked a little sad, so I said, "See you at lunch tomorrow."

Her eyes lightened up. "Lunch? You mean, I can sit with you guys?"

"You were always welcome to," I lied, knowing we basically ignored her for the past three months.

She smiled her signature Cat Valentine smile. "Okay," she said in a happy voice. It was as if the depressed Cat had disappeared and been replaced with the old one. I liked the old Cat a lot better.

She skipped out of the RV and turned around to wave at me. I waved back and closed the door. Just as I did, I got a call from Jade. With a sigh, I answered it.

"What is going on!" she asked in an angry voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Did Cat convince you to do something stupid?"

"What?" I asked, totally confused. Convince me to do something?

She groaned angrily. "Did she tell you she wanted to be your girlfriend? Did she try to make a move?!"

"No, why would you think that? If anything, I'm the one trying to get on her good side. She used to be our friend."

"So what?!"

"I told her she can sit with us at lunch."

Jade had hung up and I shook my head. This is going to cause some trouble.

Cat's POV  
>I started to walk home. My house was pretty close to Beck's house, so it was only a ten minute walk. The air was cool, but now I loved it! I smiled. It's been a long time since I loved things. And when I get home, there are some lollipops my parents bought me a few days ago to cheer me up. I love lollipops! I giggled and spun around once, then continued to walk.<p>

And now I feel colorful, so I can wear my colorful clothes again. Maybe I can wear green tomorrow, because tomorrow is Wednesday, and Wednesday reminded me of green. I feel so happy!

I started to skip while I walked, then I started to sing a song.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking bout you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

I kept singing until I made my way to my block. I looked around at all of the beautiful houses. Wow, I forgot how nice my neighborhood looked. Soon, I saw my house in the distance. Before I could walk any further to my house, someone yanked me back by the back of my shirt. I yelped as I was pulled back and whoever it was turned me around to face them.

"Hey Cat," Jade said with an angry face. I tried to smile, but I was too scared to even pretend.

"Jade," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Stop with the innocent act, no one's buying it," she snapped at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She got angry and grabbed my binder out of my hands.

"Hey, Jade, don't look inside of that!" I yelled. "It's mine, please!"

She ignored me and opened it up. A small smirk grew on her face. "What's this?" she said, "Dear Journal, I'm an idiot psychopath who thinks she can get away with anything."

"It doesn't say that!" I said to defend myself, trying not to cry. I didn't write anything in there. I only draw pictures.

"Want it back?" she asked with her fake-happy voice. "Here."

She threw it at me and it hit my arm hard. It fell to the floor with a thud. I took in a deep breath and let it out. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

Jade smiled and shook her head. "Not so tough now, are you, Caterina," she said, and pushed me hard. I screamed and fell on the ground.

Then she kneeled on the ground and grabbed my shirt. "Jade!" I cried, trying my hardest to keep the tears in, "stop, please!"

"If I catch you around Beck, I'm going to kick your ass, got that? And if you still think you're tough, everyone else will beat the crap out of you. You here me?"

I nodded and she let go of me. Quickly, I got my binder off the ground and stood up. I started to run to my house, trying to get away as far as I could. The water was rising. Don't cry.

I got inside my house and closed the door beind me. With one hand I locked both knobs and headed to the stairs. Don't cry.

When I got inside my room, I ran to my bed and put my head on my favorite fluffy pillow. It was so soft. Then I held onto my stuffed giraffe and hugged it hard. I tried to take deep breaths. I tried to think about cupcakes, candy, and holidays. I've never been threatened before. I tried to think about Christmas. Parade floats are fun to make. Would she really beat me up? Cotton candy. The ocean. Would Tori, Robbie and André too? High heels. A kiss that started it all.

I cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, once again. Writers block is always the problem :) Anyways, please enjoy the story! I have to go, there's a flash flood warning and I'm kind of scared... :( I hope the power doesn't go out.**

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<br>I walked into school, looking for Jade. Beck called me last night and wanted me to ask Jade if she did anything to Cat. Why does he care about her? After what she did, everyone agreed that Cat was a psychopath. I sighed and looked around the school. I saw a few dancers practicing their moves by the staircase, someone playing the trumpet, and a few people practicing a scene for acting class. Jade nowhere to be found.

I groaned and said to myself, "Jade is so impossible."

Suddenly, someone bumped into me, spilling some kind of cold drink all over me. It was some girl I think I've seen in Sikowitz's classroom, the shruggers. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Tori!" she cried, obviously way too upset about this.

"It's fine, I have an extra shirt in my locker," I assured her, trying to calm her down.

"But I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" she cried again. I walked away, telling her I was fine, but I don't think she was listening.

Quickly, I opened up my locker and got my back-up shirt out of it. It was a simple red shirt that I had never worn before, and I never thought I would need to. I ran to the girl's bathroom and went into a stall.

I took off the shirt covered in lemonade and slipped on the red one. Hey, it's actually kind of comfy. If I'd known that, this wouldn't have been a back-up sitting in the corner of my locker. I opened the door to get out, only to be pushed back in by someone. My heart started to pound. They pinned my arms to the wall and I screamed.

"Oops, wrong girl," someone said. I looked up and saw Jade. She let me go and I looked at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"What's the matter with you? And why did you tackle me like that," I asked, rubbing my sore arm.

She shook her head and said, "Did you know that Cat was 'invited' to sit with us at lunch?"

"No, I didn't. Did Beck invite her?" I asked, now curious.

"Of course he didn't! Cat probably threatened him into it!"

"Cat? Threatening someone?" I asked, giving her a small laugh.

"Cut the crap, Tori. You know what she did, so who knows what else she's capable of," she snapped at me.

Well, I see her point. But the thought of seeing 5 foot 3 inch Cat threatening Beck is a little funny. Whatever the case is, we need to keep Cat away from all of us. "Ok, so what's your point?"

"Don't talk to Cat. Don't let Beck talk to Cat, or André. Even Robbie. And if she does, just let me know, okay?" Jade said, raising her eyebrows at me and waiting for my answer.

"Okay, but don't hurt her. There's no need for anyone to get hurt in this situation," I said. I don't want anything to do with Cat, but on the other hand, I wouldn't want to hear that she showed up on her parent's doorstep beaten to death.

"No promises," Jade said, and walked out of the bathroom.

I shook my head and went to pick up my soaked shirt. As I started to wash it in the bathroom sink, I wondered. Is it really necessary to avoid Cat? I mean, I know what Beck said she did, but she hasn't done anything since. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I texted Beck:

Tori: talked 2 jade. she said 2 stay away from cat

I waited a few minutes for his response.

Beck: do u agree with her

...

Tori: no...

Beck: then talk to cat. she's gotten better

Tori: ok but u r coming with me

Beck: thanks :)

Tori: d-:

I smiled and put my phone away. Well maybe talking to Cat isn't a bad idea. I just have to make sure Jade doesn't find out. Then I looked up and saw André. He was getting something out of his locker, most likely a textbook for the next class we had together.

If I was going to talk to Cat today after school, I should tell him not to give me a ride home. He's been driving me home for a month now, since I got tired of my mom driving me. She's always talking to that one officer on the phone. It's creepy.

"Hey André," I greeted, walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Tori, what's up?" he replied, closing his locker and putting a thin textbook in his backpack.

"Just wanted to let you know that I DON'T need a ride a home today," I told him.

Looking a little confused, he said, "Why not, is your mom driving you again?"

"No, I just, have to, um," I said, trying to come up with a lie. "Have to do something afterschool."

"Do what?" he asked.

Gosh, why is he asking so many questions!? "I have to clean Sikowitz's room for extra credit. I did really bad on that one acting scene last week," I replied, kind of nervous. Hopefully he buys it.

"I thought you did a good job," André commented, and I tried my hardest to keep my face from turning red. He isn't buying it!

"Well he didn't think so," I said back. Then, the bell rang. Saved by the bell. "Well, we should get to class now. Come on."

He shrugged and followed by my side. That was close. If he finds out that I'm going to talk to Cat, he could tell Jade. And if Jade finds out, Cat is in serious trouble.

Cat's POV  
>I skipped school today. I walked out of the house to make my parents think I was going, but I just stayed inside the janitors closet the whole time. Jade scared me a lot, and I didn't want to get hurt. Why is this happening to me? I didn't do anything!<p>

I sat in the corner and started to draw in my binder. I've been getting kind of good at drawing now. Well; it's better than before. I sighed and closed my binder and threw it across the room, screaming in frustration. I hate life! And I hate everything! Wait, why am I acting like this? I smiled to myself and took a bottle out of my bag. I forgot to take my medication for my bipolar condition. I laughed and swallowed my pills, also getting a bottle of water out of my bag too.

Maybe now I'll feel better. I sat back down and thought to myself. Hopefully Jade was lying about everyone coming to beat me up. Tori wouldn't do that to me, right?

Just then, the door burst open, and Tori and Beck were standing there. I screamed and backed up into the corner. "Please don't hurt me!" I cried, covering my face. "I didn't talk to Beck, I swear!"

"Cat, calm down," Beck said, kneeling down. He pulled on Tori's arm and she kneeled down too. "We aren't going to hurt you. We just wanted to talk."

I uncovered my face and looked at Tori. She seemed scared but sad at the same time. "About what," I asked.

Tori grabbed my hand and said, "Look, Cat. I know I haven't been the best friend I should have been to you, but I really want to start over now. Even though you lied about-"

"About coming to... Tori's birthday party," Beck interrupted. Tori gave him a confused look but shrugged.

"I'm sorry and I really want us to be friends."

I couldn't help but smile when she said that. Friends. I haven't had those in a while. "Okay. Can we eat together at lunch?"

"Yes, we can. Tomorrow I'll even buy you a taco for lunch," Tori told me with a grin.

"Yay!" I cheered, and hugged her. "Thank you Tori!"

"No problem," she said, then stood up. Beck stood up too. "But I've got to get to class. I've already been late to one class today, I can't do it again."

She smiled and waved goodbye, then left the room. Beck started to walk to the door. I looked down at the ground and waited for him to leave the room. Time went by, but I didn't hear the door open.

"Come on," Beck said, gesturing to the door. I looked up at him and gave him a curious look. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Don't you have to get to class?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Was school already out? How long have I been sitting in here? "Is school already over? Oh no, my parents are going to be so mad! I need to go home."

I panicked and got up to go home. "Wait," Beck said, and grabbed my arm lightly. I turned to look at him. "School is still in session. I just wanted to take you somewhere."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but shrugged. "Kay kay," I replied, smiling. He smiled back at me and we walked out of Hollywood Arts together.

"Can I look now?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"Just wait a few more minutes, Cat. It'll be soon enough."

I tapped my foot on the floor of his car with my hands over my eyes. Beck wanted to surprise me with the place he was taking me. I smiled and thought that it was so sweet. But I was getting a teeny bit impatient. Sighing, I kept my eyes closed and used a hand to touch the window, hoping for a clue. Wow, it was very cold. Cold enough where you could use one of your fingers to write words on the window using your breath. I loved doing that! Wait, you're getting off track, Cat. The window is cold. So somewhere that is cold... Ugh, I can't make a guess!

The radio was playing quietly on volume 2, some song I've never heard of.

Cruising through the city

After hours, with me

I smiled and listened to the rest of the song.

Take me one more time

Take me one more wave

Take me for one last ride

I'm out of my head

Tonight

I usually don't listen to rock that much, but I liked this song. I hummed along to it, tapping my fingers on the window to the beat. Soon the song ended. Another song started playing, and I sighed.

"Are we there?" I asked, my hand still on the cold window.

"Yes, but keep your eyes closed," Beck replied, and I heard his door open. Then he opened my door and grabbed me by my hand and led me outside. My sandals felt like they were stepping on pebbles.

I giggled and said, "It smells like rain."

"You're kind of close."

"Water?" I asked. I started walking some more and the ground felt slightly soft beneath my feet. Then again, I was wearing sandals. That made everything feel soft.

"Getting warmer."

He let go of me and I could hear him walk behind me. "Open your eyes."

I opened them and the sunlight was so bright. At first I just squinted, not being able to see anything. Soon enough my eyes adjusted to the light, and I saw tan sand and the ocean. No one was there except for a few people, which was weird considering it was a popular place. Santa Monica. Venice Beach.

I giggled and ran towards the water. "Beck, I love it!" I cheered, as if he had given me the whole entire ocean as a gift. My feet touched the ice cold water and I loved it. I laughed out loud and pulled Beck towards me. I hugged him while we were both knee deep in the water, our legs practically freezing us to death.

"Thank you so much, Beck," I said. I hugged him tighter and he hugged me back.

"Cat, I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you sorry for?"

He pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eyes. "For...," he started, but then looked like he was thinking about what he was going to say. "For ignoring you. I want us to be friends, I never meant for it to turn out this way."

I couldn't say anything. I was a little shocked, since I hardly ever hear him apologize to anybody. No, he isn't a bad person who doesn't apologize for his faults, but he normally has nothing to apologize for. I had to wait a few seconds before saying anything else. "It's okay, I forgive you."

He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. Gosh, he was so good looking. I know, I know, Jade owns him, but it doesn't hurt to think about it, right? While I was still contemplating with my thoughts, Beck had put one hand on my cheek. With his thumb, he pushed my hair gently behind my ear, making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. I wanted to kiss him so badly. He leaned in slowly, his lips moving closer to mine. I wanted it, just as much as he did. No, I can't do this. I don't care what has happened in the past. Jade is still my friend. I can't do this to her.

Before his lips touched mine, I slightly pushed him away. "I need to get home. It's getting kind of late," I said, turning away. I was trying to hide my tears.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he muttered, I could hear the dismay in his voice. We both stood in silence for a minute or two, trying to figure out what to do next after this slightly awkward moment. "I should drop you off at your house."

I nodded and followed him to the car. Wow, that was so awkward. He put the keys in the ignition and started it up. I turned to the window and looked outside the whole time. We didn't talk. I couldn't talk. Did he just try to kiss me? And did I reject him, after all this time wanting to be with him? I shook my head and sighed. It's too complicated. If I kissed him, Jade would find out. And I know she would hurt me. What about André and Robbie? Would they hate me too?

When he finally pulled up to my house, I got out of the car and started to run to my house. "Cat, wait," Beck called out, but I kept running. Jade will find out. I can't be with him anymore. Not even as friends.

When I got to my door, I tried to open it. Locked. "Just open!" I yelled, pounding my fist on the door once, then just leaned against it. Of course this would happen to me.

In a few seconds, Beck had caught up to me. "Don't talk to me," I told him, still looking at my door. It hurt to say that, but I had to.

"Why?" he asked, and I heard him take a step closer to me. "Why are you avoiding me?"

I turned around and pushed him away. "Why were you avoiding me!?" I yelled at him, feeling the tears in my eyes. A cold breeze came our way, making me shiver. When he looked down and didn't answer, I sighed and crossed my arms. "I just want to go inside my house, and its locked and I can't find my key. I'm not having the best day, and you're making it worse."

He finally looked up at me. "You don't have to be scared of Jade," he replied. How did he know that? He came closer to me and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here," he said, handing me my house key. "You dropped it on your way over here."

I took it and opened my door up. When I turned around, he was walking away. Frowning, I walked into my house and slowly shut the door. I need a cupcake...


End file.
